


Wrong

by ItsAllAboutFreedom



Series: Sterek One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllAboutFreedom/pseuds/ItsAllAboutFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was mostly right about a lot of things. Not about this, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong (Part 1)

Stiles knew that everyone was thinking about it. He knew that everyone saw how much he has changed. He didn't mean for it to be that obvious. It just was. He tried to act as normal as possible but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.

After he saw how Derek died, something just snapped inside of him. He felt something. Something that he knew he felt before. Just once. He felt that same aching feeling only once before in his entire life. The day that his mom passed away. That was the day when he felt alone. Hurt. Scared. He didn't know what to do. And when he saw Derek dying, he felt the exact same way. And it scared him so much. It scared him because it reminded him of his mother. He loved his mom so damn much. Though, he didn't love Derek. At least that was what he thought.

He felt somewhat confused. Maybe it was because he felt so scared when he saw how Derek died. Or maybe it was because he was so utterly relieved when he saw him standing by his car with Braeden when everything was over. Either way, the feeling didn't go away. Instead of feeling so hurt, thinking that he was gone, he felt hurt because he knew that the feelings weren't returned. And what hurts more than seeing the person that you love, love someone else? Nothing.

Ever since that day, he didn't joke around much. He didn't laugh as much. And he certainly didn't use his sarcastic remarks. It hurt too much to do any of that. He was just acting exactly like the time around his mother's death. And he knew that his father saw that. He knew his son to well. But he also knew that Scott realized it too.

The pack was on to it as well. He still did research for whenever the pack needed it but his ideas were long gone. The only reaction he gave Scott when he said something sarcastic was a shrug. Sometimes he would just sigh. Not in the mood for anything. It shocked the pack at first. And he saw that. He knew that. But that didn't mean he just put on a fake smile and pretended that nothing was wrong. No, the only thing he did was sigh and leave. Just like that. Ever since that day, the pack meetings have been hell. Everyone thought that he just had an off day but when they noticed that his behavior didn't change after a month, they gave up. They were worried. Stiles figured that out by the worried glances he received every now and then.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt as if he'd never get over it. Every time he thought about not being loved back, it just feels like someone is taking a little piece out of him. But when he thought about the fact that Derek finally found someone he could trust and love, he felt happy. Happy for Derek. If Derek was happy, why wouldn't he be? Though he never failed to think about his feelings. Derek might be happy, but he sure as hell wasn't.

Sometimes he would think back to the times where he used to have this huge crush on Lydia. He was so focused on her that he didn't even noticed the fact that he wasn't in love with her. It was kind of funny. He was obsessed with her. He probably spend half of his life trying to get her attention. Those thoughts made him realize that he really was in love with Derek. He realized it when he noticed how he didn't try to get Derek's attention. How he felt the aching pain in his chest whenever he saw Derek with Braeden. He didn't feel that when he saw Lydia and Jackson together.

The feeling didn't go away. Even after two years, he still couldn't look at Derek properly. He couldn't look at him for longer than two seconds. He just couldn't. He knew that a tear would escape his eyes if he did. And he didn't want anyone to know. He kept it a secret for so long. And he planned on keeping it that way.

Scott had come up to Stiles a couple of times, asking him what was wrong. Because he knew that Stiles was acting exactly like the time around his mother's death. Scitt knew that. But he didn't know why Stiles acting like that again. The only thing he knew was that his best friend was hiding something from him. And he didn't like it. He wanted to know why his best friends seemed so closed up again. He wanted to help him. But he didn't know how to. So, he tried to get it out of Stiles. But Stiles didn't want him to know. He knew that if he told Scott, he would convince him to tell Derek. And to be honest, Stiles feared that Scott might tell Derek instead if he didn't do it himself. That was his main concern. And if there was one thing he never wanted, it was for Derek to know his feelings about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his car as he drove towards Derek's loft. The sad look in his eyes was already there. The bags under his eyes weren't a big help either.

Not even half an hour before, Derek had texted everyone. It only said that everyone should be at his loft in about half an hour and that he had a big announcement to make.

Stiles was nervous. He didn't know what to expect and to be honest, he didn't want to go. He really was thinking of not showing up but he knew that Scott would tell him either way.

He parked his car and got out before locking it. With a heavy heart, he made his way towards the loft and let himself in, just like every time. He bit his lip when he was inside, noticing that he was the last one to arrive.

"Okay......" Derek clapped his hands together and looked at everyone. ".....now that everyone is here I'd like to tell you something." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Stiles noticed it. The smile. Derek never smiled like that. He did smile. Just not that genuine.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. The pack did as well.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Dude..." He started. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked Derek.

Derek frowned, the smile soon disappearing from his face. "What do mean?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Lydia said. Her head was tilted to the side as if she was inspecting him. "It seems like you are, dare I say it, ....... happy." The thoughtful look on her face seemed quite serious.

Derek scoffed. "Yeah, well. Who wouldn't be when there is a wedding involved."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped. But the shocked faces soon turned in to excited and joyful looks.

Stiles, on the other hand, wasn't all too happy to hear that. His heart dropped. His hands were already feeling sweaty. He had to gasp for air and his vision was starting to get blurry. He couldn't hear anything but muffled voices and pinched squeals. He tried his best to keep calm but his body didn't seem to agree on that level. His feet turned him around and made him walk out of the loft. He didn't have any control of his own body at that moment. Before he knew it, he found himself in his car with the engine on. He knew this was a bad idea. Driving while having a panic attack. But even if he wanted to get out of that car, he just couldn't. A part of him was scared to get out. Maybe it was because of the thought of someone finding him and asking him what happened. Or maybe he just didn't want to let it win. The panic attack.

His gasps for breath seemed to get harder and harder. His vision became more blurry and his shaking hands made it a whole lot more difficult to hold the steer with a steady grip. His legs started to tremble from the lack of oxygen and his arms were starting to feel heavy. His grip on the steering wheel got more lose and his head was starting to hurt. His chest seemed to get tighter.

And the last thing he saw was a truck coming his way before everything went dark.


	2. Wrong (Part 2)

The room was silent. No one said a single word as they watched how their friend lied completely motionless in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Everyone just sat there. Looking at the unmoving body of their friend, not knowing what to do. They were scared. They were worried. But mostly, they were confused. Especially the pack.

The pack was beyond confused. They had no idea what had happened with Stiles before any of this happened. But the way he ran out of the loft confused them even more. He seemed hurt. Heartbroken even. The worst part was that they only noticed it the last second. They only noticed it when he was walking out the door. And then it was too late. They felt guilty. They thought that it was their fault. No matter what the sheriff told them. Their thoughts didn't change. The guilt was eating them alive.

John was a mess. He looked tired with the bags under his eyes and his hair out of place. His clothes were crinkled. His under lip was red from biting on it, a nervous habit he had and that Stiles has conquered. His eyes were red from crying, too scared to care about what people might think. Too scared to lose his son. He has been this way from the moment he saw his son being rolled inside the hospital on a stretcher, covered in his own blood and bruises scattered all over his body. It was a horrifying sight. At first he thought that it had something to do with the pack. Some sort of supernatural creature that had attacked his son. When Melissa told him what really happened, he was shocked. He never expected anything like that to happen. He was so used to the supernatural beings hurting people that he never had thought that his son might end up in the hospital because of a car crash. Caused by just a drunk driver. Not a creature. A human being.

Scott didn't know what had happened to his best friend. He didn't know what had happened to that person. And it scared him. He didn't want to lose him. It scared him just thinking about not having Stiles around. Stiles was the one that had helped him through so many things. Not just the werewolf things. Everything in general. He saw Stiles as his brother. Not just his best friend. And it would absolutely kill him to lose his own brother.

\-----------------------------

Heads shot up as the door to Stiles' hospital room opened. Everyone watched anxiously as a doctor walked in who was glancing down at his clipboard. The doctor hummed before looking up at the family and friends.

"So?" John was the first the break the silence.

The doctor nodded his way. "As you know, your son has been in a car accident. Hit by a drunken driver." The doctor said.

"We already know that." John said impatiently.

A sigh left the doctor's mouth. "I know." He said. "But we think that your son was probably having a panic attack during that time. We knew his past with those attacks so we could infer that with how high his blood pressure was."

John frowned, not having any idea as to why his son would have had a panic attack. Stiles hadn't had one since the incident with Jennifer and John could think of absolutely no reason for the cause of it. the only thing he could think of was how badly he wanted his son to be okay. Nothing else.

"I know you guys just want to know how Stiles is at the moment, so I will give you that information right now." The doctor said. "Stiles is in coma."

Everyone was shocked. They had expected it, but hearing it loud and clear made the situation more real. Their friend, their family was in a coma. And no one knew when he was going to wake up. Not even the doctors.

"I know what you must be thinking, but let me tell you, his coma is certainly not as bad as you think. It isn't a coma were you will be left wondering when he's going to wake up, because we know he is. It will just take a while. His condition, though, is stable. He only has a few injuries that need some heeling time but there aren't any major ones. He has a broken leg, two broken ribs and there was an internal bleeding in his head but we have managed to stop that." The doctor said. "I do have to warn you that he will have a concussion, so when he wakes up I want you to call me and don't rush anything. He will have a major headache." With that said, the doctor looked at everyone. "Does anyone have a question?"

There was a silence. "I do."

Everyone turned to look at Lydia, wondering what she might ask. "Is there a chance that he might have........ amnesia?" The lump in her throat made her sound less confident. She sounded fragile, even.

The doctor looked at her with pity in his eyes. He nodded, looking slightly sorry for them. "There is a chance, yes." He said. "But there is also a chance that he doesn't. We never know what might happen when it comes to the brain." He sighed, looking around the room, feeling slightly sorry for them. Especially for the sheriff. He knew the man. He wasn't particularly a friend but a very kind acquaintance.

"If anything changes, you know where to find me." With that said he walked out of the room and gave the family and friends the well needed space that they needed.


	3. Wrong (Part 3)

"You need to do something, Derek." Braeden said.

Ever since the accident Derek hadn't been the same. Not just the fact that he looked miserable. No. Also the fact that he hadn't been going to the hospital since Stiles woke up. And that's not like Derek. Normally he would be by Stiles his side the entire time. Because he's pack.

Braeden knew that something was wrong with Derek. She saw it in the way he fiddled with his phone. As if he was waiting for someone to call. She saw it in the way he would start pacing around the loft whenever the pack was at the hospital. But she mostly saw in the way he frantically listened to the pack when they came back from the hospital and told them how Stiles was doing.

Derek figured that Braeden was on to him. He figured that she realized that he wasn't the same anymore. Maybe she even realized what he was doing. That he was trying to figure out why it happened. Why Stiles had ran out of the loft with an upcoming panic attack. Why he even got in his car and drove of when he knew he was having an attack. He just wanted to know.

"Like what?" Derek questioned from where he was standing in front of the window in the loft.

"Like, maybe get a life?"

Derek sighed and turned around, facing her. "I have a life." He said. His face grumpier than normal.

"Not an interesting one." She mumbled.

Derek glared at her but quickly turned back towards the window.

It was raining. And somehow the rain has always helped him think clearer. He didn't know why but it calmed him down. It made him feel relaxed. Something he hasn't felt for a while now.

Braeden sighed. "Look..." She started. "I know that you want to figure out exactly what happened to him.... but that's not going to happen if you keep staring out that window."

"That what should I do?" Derek asked. Not even turning away from the window.

"You need to get your shit together and go to the hospital instead of waiting here like a freaking moron."

"I'm not a moron."

"You're acting like one."

"I don't care."

"Well, you should."

"But I don't."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Braeden rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Derek." She said. "You need to go talk to him."

For a minute, she thought that he was ignoring her. But when he turned around to face her, she realized that he was thinking about it.

"I really want to talk to him." He confessed. The sincere look in his eyes.

Braeden frowned. "Then why haven't you done it?" It confused her how he hadn't gone and seen Stiles of he wanted it so badly. He should have done it by now.

"Because I can't help but think that he wouldn't want to see me." He said.

"Why on earth would think that?" Braeden questioned.

"Because I think that it has something to do with me." He said. He was looking at everything but her.

"What? The accident?" She questioned.

Derek nodded. He wasn't sure of it himself at first but when he put everything together it kind of made sense. It took him a long time to realize bit when he put everything together, he just knew.

"Explain." Braeden wasn't following at all and she needed answers.

"Look, ever since I almost died Stiles has been acting weird around me." He said. "It was as if he was trying to keep his distance from me."

"Yeah, he had been acting really strange lately." Braeden agreed.

"Exactly." Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Did you notice how sad he looked lately? Depressed even?"

Braeden nodded. She remembered how Stiles would look whenever there was a pack meeting. He looked tired with bags under his eyes and hair out of place. But she also remembered how his eyes were almost every time red. As if he had been crying only hours beforehand. She remembered all of it. The way he would flinch even the slightest bit when someone raised their voice. How he would avoid physical contact with anyone of the pack. Especially Derek. She hadn't figured it out back then. Hell, she didn't even noticed. But she did now. And it put a frown on her face.

"I saw it too." Derek said. "But I didn't smell it."

"What?" The frown on her face wasn't going away. It deepened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Derek said. "But why?"

"Maybe he was trying to hide something from us. Something he didn't want us to know." She suggested.

"Yeah, but that's why I don't understand all of this." Derek exclaimed. "Why the hell would he want to hide something from us?! Especially when he ended up in the hospital because of it."

There was a long silence. They both didn't say a word. They didn't know what to say or how to react.

"You need to go talk to him." Braeden said. She knew that it was the best thing to do. The only thing.

Derek looked at her. The look in his eyes showed her that he was hesitant. Unsure. "But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" He questioned.

"Make him want to talk." She said.

"How?" He asked her. He had absolutely no clue as to what he should do.

"Tell him how you feel." She said. A smirk placed on her face and the knowing look in her eyes showed him that she knew.

Derek bit his lip. "How do you know?" He never told anyone about and he sure as hell wasn't planning on doing so.

"Derek...." She sighed. "It's pretty obvious. You like him. Love him even. Everytime, when the pack comes back from their visit to Stiles, you ask them if Stiles has asked about you. And every single time, even though you're trying the hide it, I can see the hurt look in your eyes when they tell you he hasn't." She told him. "It's pretty painful to watch."

Derek stepped away from the window and went over to the couch. He sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. "I just want to know why he panicked like that." He mumbled. "I want to know why he stepped inside his car and drove of even when he knew that he was having a panic attack." He said.

"Then go ask him." Braeden suggested. "You're not going to find the answer of you just keep asking yourself. You need to ask him." She told him. "He's the only one who can explain it. The only one who knows the truth behind all of this. And I bet that he's scared to tell the truth. To anyone. Maybe that's why he kept it a secret. 'Cause he's scared."

"You really think so?" Derek questioned. He looked at her and watched as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said in all honesty. "But I do know that you should ask him." She looked at him and smiled.

Derek nodded. He really should ask him. How else was he supposed to know what had happened? "You're right." He said.

"I'm always right." She said. "But Derek...." She started. ".... don't force it out of him. If he doesn't want to tell you.... just let him know that you're there for him."

With one final knowing smile, she looked at him before grabbing her coat and leaving the loft. Hoping that he would do the right thing.


	4. Wrong (Part 4)

Derek was nervous. He was beyond nervous. Or maybe that was an understatement. Either way, he wanted to leave. But he knew that he couldn't. At least not now. He just couldn't get it in him to leave.

The hospital has never really been his thing. They smelled weird and the sight of people throwing up just made him want to do it for them. He just found it rather disturbing. That's why he wanted to leave. He wanted to leave so badly but.... he also wanted to stay. He wanted to stay because he wanted to talk to Stiles. And seeing as Stiles was still at the hospital, he had to stay.

If there was one thing he wanted to get out of this whole thing was knowing what happened. Knowing what went wrong. And if it meant staying at this damned hospital.... than he was going to do just that. 

"Derek."

He recognized the soft voice that was calling his name immediately. With a small smile on his face, he turned around to face Melissa. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, love." She smiled. "Are you here to see Stiles?" She questioned.

He nodded, not entirely sure if he should be doing this. "Yeah." He whispered. "Though I'm not quite sure if he wants to see me."

Melissa frowned, not knowing why he would think about such a thing. "Why is that?"

"Because....." He started. He looked her straight in the eyes and shrugged. "He's been here for over 2 months and I didn't even visit him yet." He told her. With a frown on his face he looked towards the ground, not exactly proud of himself for doing that.

Melissa could see the disappointed look on his face. The hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sure you had your reasons for doing that." She told him.

"Well.... yeah, but-"

"Then no buts." Melissa said. "It's Stiles. He'll understand."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" He questioned.

"What could possibly be too hard to understand for Stiles?"

"I don't know." Derek said in all honesty.

With that said, Melissa gave him a reassuring smile and walked away.

Derek knew that if he walked away right now he'll probably never know what happened that night. And he didn't want that. He definitely didn't want that.

While he was walking down the hospital corridor, Derek thought about how he would ask Stiles. He couldn't just blurt it out cause that would probably make it all worse. He knew that he had to go slow and give him time to talk. Time to find the right words. Though, he was afraid that Stiles might refuse to answer. That he might refuse to tell him anything. All he knew, was that he wanted to know.

When he finally found Stiles his hospital room, he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and slowly opening the door.

The look that Stiles gave him when he saw that it was him who entered the room wasn't exactly the most happy one. He looked rather.......... scared, really. It confused Derek. It was as if Stiles didn't want him there. Which was rather strange.

"Hey." Derek decided to break the silence. "How are you doing?" He questioned.

Stiles was looking at him. "Fine." He grunted. He seemed angry. But it made Derek frown when he could smell the fear on Stiles.

He sighed. He wanted to know why Stiles was scared. Of what. Of who. He couldn't help but think that maybe Stiles was scared of him. He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't visit you sooner but I had a lot on my mind and I knew that if I didn't figure it out before coming to see you, I'd take everything out on you." Derek told him.

Stiles frowned. "Why would you take it out on me?"

Derek mentally groaned. He didn't want to bring it up yet. "That doesn't matter right now." He said, shaking his head. "I just want to know if you're okay." His eyes never leaving Stiles. "Are you?"

"I'm fine."

The look that Stiles was giving him, showed him that Stiles wanted to know what was going on with him. Which, to Derek, is quite funny seeing as he wanted to know what was wrong with Stiles.

With a frown on his face, Derek slowly walked a bit further in the room and sat on the chair that was standing directly next to Stiles his hospital bed. "I really am sorry that I didn't visit you any sooner."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and stares at his hands. "It's fine." He said. "Don't worry about it."

Derek looked at Stiles. He noticed the way that Stiles was looking everywhere except at him. It bothered him that Stiles didn't want to look at him. The only thing he wanted was for him to have a normal conversation with Stiles. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not with the way Stiles was acting towards him.

With a frown on his face, Derek leaned a bit further in his chair so that he was a bit closer to Stiles. His frown only deepened when he saw the wince on Stiles his face and how he scooted a bit further away from him. It hurt. "What's wrong?" Derek questioned.

"Nothing." Stiles said.

Stiles was still not looking at him and to be honest it really started to annoy the hell out of Derek. "Can you just look at me for a minute?" He asked Stiles. His voice a bit more firm than before.

With a frustrated sigh, Stiles looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He snapped.

Derek was shocked. Stiles has never acted like this. He never was one to get angry that fast. When someone would hurt someone he loved or something like that...... he could get rather pissed off and then you shouldn't be anywhere near him. The point is, Stiles wasn't really one to get mad at someone in the pack. At least not without a reason.

"What's up with you?" Derek bit his lip, hoping that Stiles would tell him.

"Nothing is up with me." Stiles told him.

"You're lying." Derek said as soon as he heard the changing in Stiles' heartbeat. "Why are you lying?" He knew that Stiles probably won't tell him why he lied, but he could only try.

Stiles glared at him. "Maybe because I don't want you to know." He stated. "And shouldn't you be worrying about planning a wedding or something?"

A small smile appeared on Derek's face. "Don't worry." He said. "Cora's got it all under control."

Stiles frowned. "Are you seriously telling me that you're letting Cora do everything?"

"Well, yeah." Derek shrugged. "I mean, it's her decision after all."

The look that Stiles was giving him wasn't a pleasant one. To Derek it seemed as if he was trying to hide something behind all that anger. It was confusing. It was weird.

"So you're not going to do anything?" Stiles questioned. "At all?"

With a frown on his face, Derek replied. "Why would I?"

"Maybe because it's your wedding?!"

The only thing that Derek could do at that moment was staring at Stiles with wide eyes as if he had grown two heads. "What?"

"You are such a jerk." Stiles said. "I've always known that you were a dick but I never knew that you get this cold and let your sister do all the planning for your own damn wedding. Are you really not ashamed of yourself?-"

"Stiles?"

"How can you be so cruel? Do you really not see that it's the most awful thing to do?-"

"Stiles."

"That's about as low as you can get, Derek.-"

"Stiles! Will you just shut up?!"

Stiles looked at him. A shocked yet offended look on his face. "What?"

Letting out a sigh of relieve, Derek took the opportunity to tell Stiles what he wanted to tell him now that he finally wasn't talking. "It's not my wedding." He said. His voice calm and soft.

"What?" Stiles was looking at him with a confused look on his face. He clearly didn't understand.

"It's not my wedding." Derek repeated. "It's Cora her wedding."

"But at the loft..... you said..."

"I was going to tell you guys that she got engaged and that you guys that you were invited but before I could say anything else I heard your heart rate speeding up and your breath coming out too fast and uneven. So I stopped talking and I was only a second away from going to you and get you to sit down but you just ran out like that." Derek told him. "You scared the crap out of me, Stiles. Out of everyone."

Looking at him, Derek saw him with his head down, looking at his hands in his lap with a frown on his face. "Yeah, well. That wasn't exactly something that I'm proud of." Stiles said.

Derek placed his hand on his thigh right above his knee hoping that it would reassure him a bit. Though, to his surprise, it only made Stiles look up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Why did you do, anyways?"

"Do what?" Stiles mumbled.

"Get in your car while having a panic attack."

Stiles shrugged. "I just needed to out of there." He said.

"What could possibly be a good enough reason for you to get inside that car and put your own life at risk?" Derek questioned.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said.

"Well, to me it does." Derek said. "You were in a coma, Stiles. And trust me when I say that it could have been a lot more worse than that."

"I know." Stiles sighed.

Pulling his chair a bit closer to the bed, Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles his right hand with the hand that was placed on Stiles' thigh. "You can tell me, you know." He said. "You can tell me what caused the panic attack. Maybe I can help."

Biting his lip, Stiles looked back down at his hands. Smiling when he saw that Derek was still holding his hand. "It's just that....... I don't know..... I guess I just......"

Derek saw that Stiles was having a hard time to tell him so he stood up and sat on the side of Stiles' hospital bed facing him, never letting go of his hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know?"

"Yeah, but you have the right to know because I guys scared the crap out of you for nothing." Stiles muttered.

"What do mean, for nothing?" Derek asked him. "You must have had a perfectly good reason to have a panic attack, right?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't, though." He said. "I was wrong." He whispered the last part.

"Wrong about what?" Derek questioned.

Stiles took a deep breath and Derek could see that he was considering to tell him whatever it was that was bothering him. He could only hope that he would. And he did. "I'll tell you but only if you promise to listen and won't interrupt." He said, looking Derek straight in the eyes.

"I promise." Derek told him.

"Okay." Stiles sighed. "You probably noticed that I've been acting really strange lately." Derek nodded. He noticed. "Well that's because of something that happened that night in Mexico." He started. "When I saw you lying there on the ground..... dying..... I realized something. Something big." Looking down at their hands, Stiles continued talking, not really wanting to see the look on Derek's face when he was going to tell him. "I realized that I.... that I had feeling for you. Still do. And it hurt because it reminded me of the time that I lost mom. The feeling that I got when I saw you lying there.... It was the exact same feeling that I felt when my mom said her last words. That's when I realized that my feelings for you weren't just friendly feelings. They were more than that." He told Derek. Still not daring to look up at him. "When everything was over that night and I saw you standing by your car, very much alive, I knew I couldn't be happier. I also knew that I wasn't going to tell you because Braeden was standing right next to you and you kept smiling at her and it hurt but deep down I knew that you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you. So I kept it to myself because if I ever told anyone of the pack then that meant that it would only take a few days before the whole pack knew and that meant that you would know as well. And I didn't want that so I kept it all to myself which wasn't good because it was starting to affect me. I was hurting. I know that I'm being ridiculous but seeing you with Braeden really did hurt because that made it all the more real that it's going to be that stupid cliché thing with the unrequited love thing. And then when you texted us that we had to go to the loft because you had an important announcement I wasn't sure if I should go but I did and then you told us about a wedding and I thought that it was your wedding with Braeden and that's what started the panic attack. So I ran out because I didn't want to hear how happy you guys were about the wedding but now I feel like a complete idiot because I was being a pathetic guy and didn't listen to what was really going on."

It was a lot to take in for Derek but the only thing he could get out of that was that Stiles has feelings for him and that he had been a complete lovesick fool.

Stiles hesitated but decided to look up and see Derek's reaction to what he just said. He expected the famous raised eyebrow and emotionless look on his face. To his surprise, Derek was looking at him with an amused smile. "What?" He questioned.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Derek told him. He saw the frown on Stiles' face and decided to just tell him because he knew that Stiles wasn't taking that as a good sign. "Braeden and I broke up after that night because she realized that she wasn't in love with me and she also knew about my feelings for you. We stayed friends after that. Really close friends." He chuckled when he saw the surprised look on Stiles' face. "She's been pushing me to tell you about this because the last two weeks or so I've been thinking about all the possibilities that might have caused you to have a panic attack and that's why I didn't visit you any sooner."

"Because you wanted to find out why I had a panic attack." Stiles whispered.

"Yeah." Derek replied. "But Braeden kind of talked some sense in to me and told me that I needed to see you and talk to you about it. She told me that you would tell me when you're ready so I listened to her."

Stiles smiles at him and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Derek said in all honesty.

Derek raised his eyebrow when he saw Stiles with a smirk on his face. "We should totally make out right now." He said.

"Welcome back, Stiles." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Glad to back, Sour Wolf. Glad to be back."


End file.
